


Drunk in Love

by Super_Smoothie_34



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Smoothie_34/pseuds/Super_Smoothie_34
Summary: A very, very short little something about Aphrodite and Dionysus spending some time together. It's more of a test of writing because it is my first time writing these characters and this couple.I'm simping hard for them both and I'm surprised people haven't shipped them sooner. Please let me know in the comments if you want to see more, longer fics of these two and I'd be happy to do it.
Relationships: Dionysus (Hades Video Game)/ Aphrodite (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Drunk in Love

It was one of the few, rare occasions Dionysus wasn’t swamped in revelry, cheers, boisterous joking and heavy drinking. No dazzling glass bottles of ambrosia, no shiny golden goblets of wine in hand, and not a single partner to celebrate with--whether they be God, nymph, or human--in sight. It was a rare moment of calm and quiet, solitude for the god. He sat alone in his own personal dwelling, a space reserved for such rare, relaxing occasions, seated on his bed. His shoes had been removed and casted aside at the door sometime ago, and he was preparing for some rest--Just a quick nap, was all. This was a moment of absolute peace and lone calm. 

And that was how Aphrodite knew it was the perfect time to pay a visit. 

She came in as she always did; Silent, almost as if stalking prey, like a snake slithering through towering blades of grass, prepared to strike. She had no need for fancy theatrics and tactics if she wasn’t in the mood to use them--This is  _ the  _ Aphrodite we’re talking about here. She could have your jaw to the floor and you on your knees before her on command no matter how she went about it. Knowing this full well, she used her quieter approach to come at Dionysus from behind. Her hands, silky, soft, gentle, reached over his shoulders and slid down his chest, her head leaning in to stop beside his. Her lips stopped just beside his ear, first planting a gentle kiss against him there , and then parting to speak in a quiet, near sultry tone. 

“You’re not busy right now, right, my love?” Her voice was intriguing, almost waking him up like coffee hitting his blood stream. He felt a subtle warmth in his cheeks and, with anticipation, a knot already twisting with pleasure in his stomach. The fact that he could feel her bare skin against his back didn’t help, really--The mounds of her breasts and gentle pokes of her nipples settled against his skin. Her arms and hands had relaxed on him now, in such a manner you’d think they’d done this a number of times before--And they had, but at times like this, it really showed. Up close, she smelled of many pleasant things, like a bouquet of roses and lilacs piled together, like sugar yet not sickeningly sweet, like golden honey spilling fresh from a comb. It only added to his love for her, his fascination with the goddess. 

Everyone knew of her as the most beautiful goddess, but up close and personal with her, you learned she was desirable in many more ways than just her beauty.

And she, in turn, knew the same about Dionysus. He was more than a party animal, looking for any and every excuse to crack open a bottle and share it amongst laughing, cheering friends. Sure, he was funny, but she learned that he could be very caring, very gentle. He always handled her with care in bed, the first few times they’d done this resulted in slow, almost clumsy movements from him when he cradled her hips or set her on her back against his bed before he grew more comfortable. He always made efforts to make her smile, especially if she seemed particularly stressed, whether that be through slipping in a joke here and there as their hands wandered the others’ body, or throwing in extra kisses across her skin to ensure she was valued by him in more ways than one. She always took notice of things like this, and she always treasured them, dearly. 

Perhaps that was why she always came right back to him, and he was always so willing to bring her in with wide open arms. 

“Busy? Well, I  _ was _ going to get a little shuteye, but…” He leaned back to meet her gaze, their eyes locking, his lips moving to match the smirk she wore on his face. “Well, I could never be too busy for you, my little lady.” 

“Oh, truly? Never ever?” She knocked an eyebrow, a gentle chuckle slipping out from her lips. 

In return, he shook his head and delivered a brief peck to them, making her hum softly, yet sweetly. “Never ever. That, I can always promise you.” 

Aphrodite’s smirk grew, turning more into a content smile. She moved, setting herself down in his lap properly to face him and keep him close. His hands flew to hold her by her waist, cradle her gently by it, secure her in place for both their pleasure. Like puzzle pieces, they went together perfectly and seemed to know just what the other liked right away, as if made to have these sort of connections. Her own hands came to rest on his shoulders as he always liked, sliding briefly up the sides of his neck to his cheeks, to holding his face carefully in her palms’ embrace, bring him in, and kiss him once more. 

This kiss lasted much longer than their previous one, both lips settled happily against each other, both lovers drinking in the other in full as if this was their way of really greeting each other. In addition to this, she kept her hips close to his own, her hair all falling behind her shoulders and dangling behind her back like curtains behind windows. Her hair shined in sunlight; It was silky, healthy, smelled just as sweet as she did. Everytime they finished their usual dance in the sheets, he enjoyed cuddling her close and smelling it as he breathed in her scent, relaxed with her in his arms, invited her to sleep and regain some of the energy she had just used before she had to depart again. It was something he looked forward to with each of her pleasant visits. The kiss she was giving him now was something that also fell under that category. 

After a moment longer, she broke away first, tilting her head to the side and chuckling. Dionysus raised an eyebrow to question her laughter, a smile of his own still on his face, content to see her so pleased. She shook her head, her hair swaying along with the movement of her head. “Nothing, baby boy. I just figured it must have been too long since I last came by. You really let that kiss sink in.” 

Dionysus grinned at her, leaning in to her neck, his chin coming to sit on her collarbone. He spoke, his breath warm and gentle as it settled onto her skin.

“You ought to come by and have some fun more often then, hm?” And just after he threw the question into the air, he pressed his lips against her neck. Aphrodite’s shoulders rose and fell casually, slowly, in rhythm with the joyful hum she let out at his affections.

“I’m  _ more _ than fine with that, believe me.” 

He pulled away after she spoke, his eyes trailing down her body, onto every curve he could see and every inch of skin exposed to his view, yet as lustful as she made him, his wandering gaze always fell back to her own eyes, getting lost in them. “As am I, my little love bug.” 


End file.
